


Happy Family

by Ren_Amami6



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, I suck at tagging, Other, they have a kid, they're also married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Amami6/pseuds/Ren_Amami6
Summary: Shuichi comes home from work to see his beautiful family.





	Happy Family

It's been a long week and work certainly has not been pleasant for Shuichi. Ever since this case started he hadn't been getting enough sleep and didn't even have enough time for his family. But now that the case was over, he could actually be a husband and father for once. 

 

Shuichi walks into his apartment, his lovely husband making three sandwiches for lunch. He doesn't notice Shuichi, surprisingly. In high school, Shuichi was the only thing on Kokichi Ouma, now Kokichi Saihara's mind. "Saki, your food's done, baby. Come eat." He says softly to the four year old girl. Has her Father's golden eyes and her Daddy's violet hair. She pokes her head up from her barbies with a smile. Saki runs to the table where Kokichi sets down her food and a cup of panta in front of her. "Saki Saihara, aren't you the cutest?" Kokichi says, stroking his daughter's cheek. She giggles before glancing over to the door. A huge smile comes across her face. "Papa!" She screams and runs to hug him. Shuichi picks up his daughter, booping her nose. "Did you miss Papa?" She says. Kokichi walks over and softly kisses his husband. 

"I didn't hear you come in."  
"That was the plan."

Kokichi rolls his eyes with a small smile. "How was work, my beloved?" He asks. Shuichi smiles, setting down Saki. "It was good, how was the little monster?" He says. Kokichi sets two plates down, motioning for Shuichi to sit. "As good as always. Oh, Rantaro called my up, he's coming over for Saki's birthday tomorrow." Kokichi mentions. "You two are best friends, aren't you?" Kokichi just chuckles. "Uncle Amami is coming tomorrow?" Saki says, her eyes lighting up. Kokichi nods, holding his beloved's hand, blowing a kiss to his daughter. 

This weekend will be great.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so it may not be too good but okay. It's also short, but that's because I'm too lazy to write more. lol


End file.
